The instant invention relates to token systems and more particularly to a magnetically selective token system which is operative for discriminating between valid tokens and counterfeit tokens.
The value of token systems in general for use in various types of applications, including transit system and gaming device applications, has long been recognized. In this regard, token systems have generally proven to be effective and efficient for mechanically securing payment from customers and for mechanically actuating various types of system devices in response thereto. For example, token systems have proven to be effective for collecting tolls and fees in transit and highway systems and for actuating various types of tollgate and turnstile mechanisms in response thereto, and they have also proven to be effective for collecting fees and actuating various types of mechanisms in gaming devices. Token systems have generally proven to be attractive from the standpoint of minimizing theft in fee collection systems, since tokens in themselves generally have little or no intrinsic cash value. Further, token systems have proven to have advantages over other types of mechanical fare collection systems, since fares can be raised or lowered without requiring any mechanical system changes simply by changing the prices charged for tokens. Fare schedules wherein different rates are charged to different customer groups can also be easily and effectively administered with token systems.
While token systems in general have had the advantages hereinabove set forth over other types of currency systems, as well as various other advantages, counterfeiting has frequently been a serious problem with many token systems. In this connection, because many of the heretofore available token systems have merely been operative for discriminating between valid tokens of a particular size and other improperly-sized counterfeit tokens, the use of counterfeit tokens or slugs which are the same size as the valid tokens has often been widespread with systems of this type. While other types of token systems have been operative for discriminating between valid nonferrous tokens and counterfeit tokens or slugs made of magnetically responsive materials such as steel, these systems have nevertheless been susceptible to counterfeiting with slugs or counterfeit tokens made of nonferrous materials. Further, instances have occurred wherein valid tokens from a first system have been operative in a second token system designed for more expensive tokens, and this has resulted in a major breakdown of the second system.
Separate and apart from the problem of counterfeiting, a token system should be relatively simple in its operation so that it can be reliably used with a minimum of attention and/or maintenance. Further, a token system should be able to accept and reject counterfeit tokens without jamming, and a token system should be relatively rugged so that it can remain in service for a prolonged period of time without requiring maintenance.
While for many token system applications, such as gaming device applications and the like, the main function of a token system is to mechanically segregate valid tokens from counterfeit tokens, other types of token system applications, such as tollgate and turnstile applications, require a token system to also be operative for actuating other types of secondary system devices. For example, a token system used in a tollgate system application must be operative for actuating the operation of a gate or the like when a valid token is received in the system and for processing counterfeit tokens so that they pass through the system without causing the gate to be opened.
Several known token systems representing the closest prior art to the instant invention of which the applicant is aware are disclosed in the U.S. patents to Peirce Nos. 517,012; Schmidt 800,174; Wurzbach et al. 1,732,826; Vogel 2,339,823; Stewart 3,452,849; and Pennell 3,556,276. However, while these references teach a variety of token systems, they fail to disclose or suggest a token system which is operative in the novel manner of the token system of the instant Invention. Specifically, the token system of the instant invention is operative for discriminating between tokens which are magnetically responsive in the central portions thereof and nonresponsive in the peripheral portions thereof and other types of tokens, such as those made entirely of magnetically responsive or nonmagnetically responsive materials. Conceptually, this represents a significant departure from the systems disclosed in the above references, and for this reason as well as for a number of other reasons which will hereinafter be made apparent, the above references are believed to be of nothing more than general interest with respect to the instant invention.
The instant invention provides a unique token system comprising one or more valid tokens which are magnetically responsive in the central portions thereof and nonresponsive in the peripheral portions thereof, and a token acceptor which is operative for discriminating between valid tokens and other types of counterfeit tokens, especially those made entirely of magnetically responsive or nonmagnetically responsive materials. The token acceptor of the instant invention comprises an acceptor body made of a nonmagnetically responsive material having a token inlet slot therein for receiving tokens in the body, and first and second token outlet slots for releasing tokens from the body. A first magnetic means of the acceptor is operative for selectively magnetically communicating with the peripheral edge portions of a token but not the other portions thereof when the token is positioned at an upper token station in the body, and a second magnetic means of the acceptor is operative for magnetically communicating with the nonperipheral edge portions of the token when it is positioned at the lower token station in the body. When a valid token is positioned in the inlet slot, it first passes to the upper station; but since it is substantially unaffected by the first magnetic means at the upper station, it passes from the upper station to the lower station where it is magnetically retained. On the other hand, when a counterfeit token, such as a slug which is made entirely of a magnetically responsive material, is inserted into the inlet slot, it is magnetically retained at the upper station; and when a counterfeit token made entirely of a nonmagnetically responsive material such as brass is inserted into the inlet slot, it can pass freely through both the upper and lower stations, being unaffected by either of the first or second magnetic means. The acceptor is constructed so that when a nonmagnetically responsive counterfeit token passes through both the upper and lower stations, it automatically passes into the first outlet slot where it is released from the acceptor, and means is provided in the acceptor for removing a magnetically responsive counterfeit token from the upper station and for guiding it to the first outlet slot where it also is released. Further, means is provided for removing a valid token from the lower station and for guiding it to the second outlet slot where it is released from the acceptor. Accordingly, it is seen that the acceptor is operative for discriminating between valid tokens which are nonmagnetically responsive in the peripheral portions thereof and magnetically responsive in the central portions thereof and counterfeit tokens which are made either entirely of nonmagnetically responsive materials, entirely of magnetically responsive materials, or are at least made of magnetically responsive materials in at least the peripheral portions thereof. Further, the acceptor is operative for segregating valid tokens from counterfeit tokens so that counterfeit tokens pass through the first outlet slot, whereas valid tokens pass through the second outlet slot. In addition to being operative for segregating valid tokens from counterfeit tokens, the acceptor is also operative for actuating various types of secondary system devices, such as turnstiles, tollgates, etc. More specifically, the acceptor is operative so that when a valid token is received therein, the valid token triggers or actuates the operation of a secondary system actuating device as it is moved from the lower station to the second outlet slot.
In the preferred embodiment of the token system of the instant invention, the means for removing counterfeit tokens from the upper station and the means for removing valid tokens from the lower station are integrally formed and comprise a slide which is mounted in the acceptor body so that it is generally laterally slidable with respect to the inlet slot, and the first and second magnetic means are mounted on the slide. The slide is operative between a first position wherein the first and second magnetic means are disposed at the upper and lower stations, respectively, and a second position wherein the first and second magnetic means are positioned so that they are not in communication with either of the upper or lower stations. By positioning the slide in the first position thereof, the acceptor is operative for retaining a magnetically responsive counterfeit token at the upper station; and when the slide is moved to its second position, the magnetically responsive counterfeit token drops into the first outlet slot. On the other hand, when the slide is in its first position, it is also operative for retaining a valid token at the lower station; and when the slide is moved to its second position, it carries the valid token with it to a point adjacent the second outlet slot where a wiper assembly of the acceptor engages the valid token to pass it into the second outlet slot where it is released. Further, in this embodiment of the acceptor, when the valid token is carried by the slide during movement of the slide to its second position, the valid token is held in a position wherein it is engageable with a secondary system actuating device, such as a turnstile actuating mechanism. When the acceptor is used in a system of this type, means are normally provided in the secondary system for preventing the slide from being fully moved to its second position unless a release mechanism of the secondary system is actuated during the initial movement of the slide from its first position. In this regard, when the acceptor is operated with a valid token, the valid token is held in a position wherein it is engageable with the release mechanism of the secondary system actuating device during the first portion of the slide travel. This causes the secondary system to be actuated so that the slide is permitted to travel to its second position, whereby the valid token passes into the second outlet slot and a counterfeit token positioned at the upper station passes into the first outlet slot. On the other hand, if a valid token is not positioned at the lower station and an attempt is made to move the slide to its second position, the release mechanism will not be actuted so that the slide will be prevented from traveling to its second position. Hence, the acceptor performs the discriminating function hereinabove described, as well as the function of actuating the operation of the secondary system when a valid token is received in the acceptor. Further, because of the unique way in which the token system segregates valid tokens from counterfeit tokens and the way in which it is operative for actuating a secondary system actuating device, it is highly reliable for performing these operations so that it can be effectively used for a variety of commercial applications. Further, since the acceptor of the instant invention is operative with a minimum of moving parts, it can be reliably operated for extended periods of time without jamming and without requiring maintenance. Accordingly, for these reasons, as well as a number of other reasons which will hereinafter be made apparent, the token system of the instant invention is highly attractive for applications such as in gaming systems and in tollgate and turnstile mechanisms of the type used for highway and transit systems.
Accordingly, it is a primary object of the instant invention to provide an effective token system wherein a token acceptor reliably segregates valid tokens from counterfeit tokens.
Another object of the instant invention is to provide an effective token system which is operative for segregating valid tokens from counterfeit tokens and for actuating the operation of a secondary system actuating device in response to receiving a valid token.
A still further object of the instant invention is to provide a highly reliable magnetically selective token system.
Still another object of the instant invention is to provide a token system which is selectively responsive to tokens which are magnetically responsive in the central portions thereof but nonmagnetically responsive in the peripheral portions thereof.
An even further object of the instant invention is to provide an effective token system which is operative with a minimum of moving parts.
Other objects, features and advantages of the invention shall become apparent as the description thereof proceeds when considered in connection with the accompanying illustrative drawings.